1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a containment device.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a remotely controlled toy for capturing apparitions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,251 to Quarfoot includes control means disposed at a remote location, a rotatable member disposed at an accessible location spaced apart from the remote location; and flexible shaft means connected between the control means and the rotatable member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,775 to Woodhead teaches an enclosed type of automobile which has at one side of its rear the concealed gas tank from which projects to the exterior of the automobile the filling neck which is closed by a filling cap. An operating cable extends through a suitable flexible conduit to the instrument panel or other supporting element in the interior of the automobile where the cable is operatively connected to the control or operating knob which is in the interior of the automobile for protection against tampering by unauthorized persons.
The U.S. Pat. No. 308,634 to Seinecke teaches a push piece occupying an axial position within the handle of the implement. The handle is attached to a plate adapted to be clamped to the ends of the boxes and near the upper edges of the boxes. The opposite ends of the boxes have fastened to them another plate that is connected to the first one by a screw-threaded rod occupying an interval space between the inner sides of the boxes. The plate to which the handle is attached carries a pair of rock-shafts whose inner ends are bent to form cranks that are jointed to links or lifters. The links are coupled to the hinged lids of the boxes. The outer ends of the rock-shafts have curved arms that engage either with an eye at the bottom of the push-piece or with an eye formed on a rod attached to the push-piece. The push-piece is maintained in its normal or elevated position by a coiled spring fitted within the handle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,821 to Spitalny teaches a vanity case having latch means for expeditiously opening and closing the hinged portions making up the case.
The vanity case consists of at least two hinged portions, one of the portions being provided with a member of the approximate length of the case to serve as a closure fastener so that tilting the member will free the other portion of the case for ready and easy access to the interior of the case.
The U.S. Pat. No. 717,717 to Rowe teaches a box that has rounded edges and has an opening in one face. A partition is located near one end and held in place by a screw connecting the bottom of the box with the lug, extending from the partition. On the face of the partition, next to the end of the box, is supported a slide by a screw, located in the lengthwise slot and connected to the partition. One end of the slide has a hooked portion and the other end has a rounded section. The rounded section of the slide is located in an opening in one edge of the box.
Numerous innovations for remotely controlled toys have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.